I Miss You, but Whatever
by TunaTheSlayer
Summary: Jihoon tidak pernah tahu kalau makhluk bernama Bae Jinyoung ini bisa sangat menyebalkan. [ Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon . Produce 101 Season 2 . BL . DLDR! ]


_a lovey-dovey fiction by Tuna_

 _T | boyxboy_

 _Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon_

 _p.s. : I found a quote on FB and it inspires me to make this fiction. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jihoon mengoleskan selai kacang di atas rotinya. Dua detik pertama, ia mengoleskan selainya dengan benar. Namun, detik kemudian, ia menjadi kesal dan membanting roti serta pisau yang ia gunakan ke atas piring. Menimbulkan suara berisik yang menggema di dapur.

"Bu, aku berangkat dulu." Wanita paruh baya yang sibuk mencuci piring itu menoleh. Ini kejutan kedua setelah Jihoon membanting rotinya tadi.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" Jihoon menggeleng. Melambaikan tangannya setelah selesai memakai sepatu dan keluar dari rumah dengan perasaan dongkol. Emosinya sering naik-turun akhir-akhir ini. Sedikit saja disinggung, bisa saja Jihoon mengaum seperti singa yang dicabut ekornya.

" _Are you on your period?" -_ Guanlin.

"Lagi PMS, ya?" - Daehwi.

" _Shut the fuck up._ " Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Lelah memikirkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Tangannya cekatan memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Jarinya pun terus-terusan memencet tombol ' _next'_ saat ponselnya sedang memutar musik yang ada di _playlist_ yang ia buat sendiri. Biasanya, Jihoon dengan takjim akan mendengarkan apapun yang mengalir lewat _earphone_ nya. Tapi, kali ini tak ada lagu yang pas untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

"Jinyoung- _ie!_ Lihat ke sini! Lihat ke kamera, ya?" Sesosok lelaki dengan muka datar dan tatapan mata yang tajam memasuki kelasnya. Ia dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis pemandu sorak. Diperebutkan seperti anak ayam yang haus akan kasih sayang ibunya.

 _Bae Jinyoung_.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Nama itu menggema dalam pikirannya. Dikeraskannya volume musik yang mengalun memenuhi gendang telinganya. Mencoba meredam gema yang sedari tadi membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Walaupun Jihoon sendiri tahu kalau itu tidak akan berguna.

Jinyoung melewati bangku Jihoon dengan dingin. Ia duduk di bangku pojok belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di meja segera setelah ia menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Mengacuhkan gadis-gadis yang mulai meninggalkan dirinya dan kembali ke tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada.

Emosi Jihoon kembali memuncak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Bibirnya meniup-niup poninya sendiri.

 _Jihoon selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Itulah sebabnya ia agak marah ketika Jinyoung berjalan melewatinya seolah sedang tak terjadi apa-apa._

Jinyoung dan Jihoon adalah pasangan terpanas kedua di sekolah setelah Guanlin dan gadisnya yang bersekolah di sekolah internasional. Tiap hari, orang-orang selalu membicarakan mereka. Pasangan _gay_ pertama di sekolah yang mengekspos hubungannya. Semua orang tahu kalau 'si cuek' Jinyoung akan selalu ada di sebelah 'si manis' Jihoon. Orang-orang yang ingin macam-macam dengan Jihoon harus melangkahi mayat Jinyoung terlebih dahulu. Walaupun begitu, mayat Jinyoung adalah hal paling mengerikan di dunia ini.

Namun, kemarin, baru kemarin, Jinyoung yang dikenal pendiam ini banyak bicara pada Jihoon.

 _"Putus yuk, Hoon." Jihoon sudah terbiasa dengan raut wajah datar milik Jinyoung. Tapi, tidak dengan kata-katanya._

 _"Kamu gila?" Jihoon agak tidak terima, "kenapa?"_

 _"Bosen aja."_

Sialan, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Jihoon merasa kalau harga dirinya semakin terinjak-injak. Apa yang membuat Jinyoung bosan dengannya? Kedipan matanya sudah tidak manis lagi? Senyumnya sudah tidak menawan lagi? Atau 'permainan' Jihoon menjadi membosankan?

Ketika mereka terlihat berpapasan di koridor, semua orang mulai bingung. Mengapa Park Jihoon dan Bae Jinyoung bisa 'berpapasan'? Mereka biasanya berjalan berdampingan. Dengan dada Jihoon yang dibusungkan karena ia merasa bangga memiliki kekasih bernama Bae Jinyoung. Tapi, sekarang?

Mereka tak saling menyapa. Mata Jihoon yang tetap memandang lurus pada jalan yang ada di depannya. Juga Jinyoung yang tidak mengubah raut wajah datarnya. Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jinyoung, dan Jinyoung yang tidak bisa menebak isi hati Jihoon.

Meski banyak pertanyaan terlontar, keduanya tak menjawab. Hanya diam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan perasaan satu sama lain yang pasti masih sangat sensitif.

Malamnya, Jihoon mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tangan kirinya memegang ponselnya sendiri yang menampilkan wajah Jinyoung yang tengah tersenyum. Tangan kanannya bergerak cepat mengurut sesuatu yang ada di antara kedua pahanya. Lenguhan dan desahan erotis mengalun dari bibirnya. Berharap kalau tangan yang kini tengah memanjakan daerah pribadinya itu adalah tangan milik Jinyoung.

Yang dilakukan Jinyoung malam itu juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kegiatan Jihoon. Bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan kalau dirinya tengah menyetubuhi Jihoon. Menggeram perlahan ketika ia mencapai titik kenikmatannya, kemudian mengulang lagi hal yang baru saja ia lakukan setelah membersihkan spermanya yang keluar dengan beberapa lembar tisu.

Dua bulan musim semi sudah terlewat dan kini Jihoon merasa hampa.

Ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa Jinyoung. Tapi, entah kenapa semua terasa begitu sulit untuknya. Tadi siang pun ia bertengkar dengan Jinyoung di depan kelas ketika Jihoon sedang presentasi.

 _"Pertanyaanmu sudah dijawab oleh Woojin. Beri kesempatan yang lain untuk bertanya," Jihoon mencoba untuk bersabar._

 _"Tapi, aku belum puas dengan jawabannya. Kau juga anggota kelompok ini, kan? Seharusnya kau membantu kelompokmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku." Jihoon tidak pernah tahu kalau Jinyoung bisa semenyebalkan ini._

 _"_ Find it on google you lazy dumb ass!" _Mantan kekasih Jinyoung ini sudah tidak peduli bila ia sedang presentasi sekarang._

 _"_ I think, swearing in front of our teacher is inappropriate, _Park Jihoon._ " _Dulu, Jinyoung yang memakai kacamata adalah pangeran bagi Jihoon, tapi sekarang, Jinyoung terasa seperti pembunuh berdarah dingan._

 _"_ Shut up, you retard _!" Dan begitulah akhir cerita mengapa Jihoon bisa mendapat nilai D dalam presentasinya siang ini.  
_

 _Ah, that jerk._

Jihoon menghela napasnya. Ia baru sadar kalau lelaki yang ia katai ' _retard_ ' tadi siang adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang ada dalam fantasi liarnya. Lelaki yang sama yang ia bayangkan untuk menusuk lubang anusnya. _Jinyoung memang seorang bajingan._

Lelaki bermata indah itu duduk di atas meja setelah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya. Semua orang sudah pulang. Ia sedang malas pulang. _Mood-_ nya sedang buruk saat ini. _Mood_ -nya selalu buruk setelah ia putus dari Jinyoung.

Sebetulnya, bila Jihoon mengatakan kalau ia merindukan Jinyoung, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Daripada masturbasi setiap hari dengan membayangkan Jinyoung. Mengatakan yang sejujurnya akan selalu lebih mudah. _Namun, gengsi Jihoon terlalu tinggi._

Sebuah ketukan yang berasal dari pintu membuat Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenali bersandar di pintu dan melemparkan sebotol air mineral dingin padanya. Itu _Bae Jinyoung._

" _Nice catch."_ Jinyoung berjalan mendekati Jihoon. Membuat yang duduk di atas meja bergidik ngeri.

"Mau apa? Kalau mau ngajakin berantem lagi, aku malas." Jihoon turun dari meja dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

" _I.. miss you,"_ tiga kata yang dilontarkan Jinyoung itu sukses membuat Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, " _but whatever._ Aku cuma mau kita balikan."

 ** _-fin._**

* * *

 _Aku bahagia dengan #iKONGRANDCOMEBACK. Semuanya pasti bahagia juga hehe. My hunny bunny Bobby is so handsome, I thought that maybe he'll be uglier in this comeback but YG is the best for making him looks good haha v:_

 _Keep vote your boys on maboy ya muah muah :3 /promosi/ But, you know, while typing this fiction, everytime I want to type 'Jinyoung' it turns out to be 'Guanlin'. My mind has been taken over by this swaggy rapper called Lai Guanlin ughh v: Someone please stop him v:_

 _HYLI . Tysm! . Nice feedback plz ._


End file.
